El Principe y la Guerrera (Vegeta x Oc)
by Sugartears13
Summary: Kati, la hermana de Son Goku, linda, solitaria, inteligente y fuerte, vuelve a encontrarse con su hermano y su primer amor despues de la destrucción del Planeta Vegita. Kati volvera a sentir esos esos sentimientos hacia Vegeta y viceversa. Podrán Vegeta y Kati estar juntos de nuevo a pesar de algunos problemas que tuvieron?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola amigos:D, soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics y toda la cosa, siempre he querido escribir un fanfic pero no tenía imaginación estaba seca, literalmente, estaba seca como una hojac:, pero de la nada se me ocurrió escribir este fanfic que será un VegetaxOc, mi primer fanfic de todos, así que bueno comencemos**_

* * *

Capitulo 1: Mi Pasado

Era un día normal en el planeta Vegita, un pequeño príncipe orgulloso de cabellos en forma de flama se encontraba entrenando en el campo de batalla contra unos Saibaiman. No le tomo mucho tiempo en acabar con ellos.

-Mmm, son muy débiles, ocupo ir a un planeta para entrenar más.-

…

En otra parte, 2 niños se encontraban peleando, uno era de cabellos negros y alborotados y el otro era una niña de cabello lacio largo y negro, lucia como el otro niño.

-Wow Kati, sí que te has vuelto fuerte- dijo el pequeño niño

-Lo mismo digo hermanito-

Estaban a punto de acabar con su pelea cuando un niño de cabellos largos y alborotados llego

-Kati, Kakaroto!-

-Mhh?- Kakaroto se distrajo y recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla por parte de su hermana

-Ay!-

-Ay, perdóname onichan!, pensé que podrías esquivarlo- dijo Kati preocupándose por el golpe que le dio

-Me dolio:,(-

-Jajaja, Kakaroto no aguantas nada- decía el niño de cabellos largos mientras reía

\- Cállate Raditz!, si supieras la fuerza que tiene Kati también estarías quejándote pero tú no te le enfrentas porque eres un miedoso-

-A mí no me callas niñito!-

Los 2 niños iban a empezar a discutir cuando Kati les dio un golpe en la cabeza

-Ya cállense los 2!-

-Oye por que el golpe?- decía Raditz mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Ahora mi cabeza también me duele:(-

-Los 2 se lo buscaron, si siguen peleándoles daré una paliza, deben quererse como hermanos, les quedo claro?-

-Si- dijieron los 2 con dolor

…

Kakaroto, Kati y Raditz se encontraban cenando con sus padres, Bardock y Gine.

-Gine, niños, les tengo que decir algo-

-Mmm, que pasa cariño?- pregunto Gine

-Mañana iremos a cenar con el Rey Vegeta-

-En serio? Por fin podre volver a ver a Velitia- dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa

-El Rey Vegeta?- pregunto Kati mientras comía

-No sabes quién es el?- pregunto incrédulo Raditz

-Emm nop -

-Wow hermanita sí que eres tonta jajaja-

-Cállate!-

-No le hagas caso Kati, recuerda que Raditz es un debilucho- los 2 niños menores empezaron a reír

-Cállense mocosos! Mph, bueno como te decía, el Rey Vegeta es el rey de este planeta y blablablá (mi gran manera de explicar cosas:v)

-Ohh, que emocionante ir a cenar con un rey y una reina- decía Kati con destellos en sus ojos

-Jaja bueno niños, es hora de ir a dormir que mañana será un gran día- dijo Gine con una sonrisa

-Sí, buenas noches mama y papa- dijeron los 3 al unisón

* * *

 _ **Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado el primer cap, dejen comentarios y sugerencias please:(, bueno me despido, chao:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Todo empezó con un hola

Al día siguiente, el Rey Vegeta y Velitia estaban arreglándose para la cena con sus viejos amigos Bardock y Gine

-Oye Velitia-

-Mmm, que pasa amor?-

-Donde esta Vegeta? Falta poco para que lleguen y no lo he visto en todo el día-

-Mmm, iré a buscarlo, creo que se dónde está-

Velitia fue a buscar a Vegeta, busco en el primer lugar que se le vino a su mente, su habitación. Cuando llego, toco la puerta

-Vegeta, hijo, estas aquí?-

Pasaron varios segundos y Vegeta no contestaba. Velitia abrió la puerta y entro

-Vegeta? Que pasa cariño?-

Vegeta estaba tumbado en la cama con las cobijas hasta la cabeza

-Nada mamá, solo estoy algo cansado-

-Hijo, está bien, puedes decirme-

-Es en serio mamá, no me pasa nada-

-Acaso no tendrás vergüenza?-

Vegeta se avergonzó por eso y se cubrió más con las cobijas Velitia sabía que su hijo era muy tímido cuando se trataba de conocer a gente nueva

-Vegeta no tienes que tener pena, solo son unos amigos, no te van a comer- dijo ella mientras reía

-Está bien mamá 7.7U-

-Jaja, anda, ve y arréglate que no tardaran en llegar- dijo mientras revolvía sus cabellos

-Está bien- dijo con un suspiro mientras salía de la cama

-Bueno, te dejo ara que te arregles y recuerda, nada malo va a pasar, te quiero hijo-

-Yo también te quiero mamá ( _aww que mono:3_ )-

* * *

Bardock, Gine y sus hijos llegaron al reino donde Vegeta y Velitia los esperaban

-Qué alegría volverlos a ver- dijo Velitia con una gran sonrisa abrazando a los 2 guerreros

-Es un gusto volverlos a ver- dijo Vegeta

-No, el placer es nuestro- dijo Gine haciendo una reverencia

-Jaja, hola pequeños, sí que han crecido mucho- dijo la reina con una tierna sonrisa al ver a los tiernos niños

-Hola:D- dijo Kakaroto con su típica sonrisa

-Hermano, ten más respeto al saludar- dijo Raditz mientras le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza

-Perdón , buenas tardes señores-

-Jaja, que adorables son, ¿ah, quien es la pequeñita que se está escondiendo?-

Gine vio que Kati se estaba escondiendo detrás de ella

-Ahh, ella es Kati, es nuestra linda hija menor, vamos Kati, sal y saluda-

Kati salió con algo de pena

-Ho-hola señores, mi nombre es Kati-

-Hola Kati, es un gusto conocerte- Velitia veía con ternura a la niña

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos entrar- dijo Vegeta

Vegeta se encontraba en su habitación con su típica armadura, estaba un poco nervioso por la cena pero tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía tener vergüenza ante unos guerreros de clase baja, así que recupero su postura de príncipe orgulloso y fue con sus padres e invitados

-Ohh, Vegeta al fin llegas- dijo el rey

Vegeta no respondió

-Hola príncipe Vegeta, hace mucho que no lo veíamos- dijo Gine mientras saludaba

-Buenas tardes- respondió Vegeta

-Bueno, hora de cenar- dijo Velitia mientras todos se sentaban a comer. Los primeros en terminar fueron los niños mientras los adultos seguían comiendo, hablando y riendo como si no hubiera un mañana

Vegeta iba a ir a su habitación hasta que…

-Hola :D-

-Ah? Hola?-

-Mi nombre es Kakaroto-

-No me interesa-

-Vaya, sí que eres maleducado:c, pero da igual-

-Kakaroto que estás haciendo?- dijo Raditz mientras iba con los niños

-Hola Raditz, mira, él es…-

-Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin- dijo orgullosamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Wow, mi nombre es Raditz y soy el hermano mayor de este tonto-

-Oye:(-

A Vegeta no le interesaba, solo quería irse ahí y hacer cualquier cosa menos estar con esos 2

-Oye Raditz, done esta Kati?-

-Cierto, no la he visto después de la cena- dijo el mayor mientras ponía una pose pensativa

-Ah? Quien es Kati?-

-Kati es nuestra pequeña hermana menor- dijo el menor

Vegeta se alarmo un poco, jamás había convivido con una niña que no fuera su madre y mucho menos una niña que era casi de su edad, SU EDAD

-Mmm, creo que iré a buscarla, me preocupa que se pierda en este lugar tan grande-

-Bueno me da igual, yo me lar…- Vegeta se dirigía a nose donde pero choco contra una niña

-Auch, duele, ¿ah? Lo siento no me fije por donde iba-

-Qué?- Vegeta vio que había chocado contra una tierna niña

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo la niña algo preocupada mientras se levantaba

-Mmm, da igual- Vegeta se levantó con algo de vergüenza

-Jeje -

-Y tu quién eres?-

-Soy Kati, la hermana menor de Kakaroto y Raditz-

Aquí termina el 2do cap, mi cerebro seco se inspiró (por fin). Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, el pequeño Vegeta es muy tímido aww:3

* * *

 _ **Recomiéndeselas a sus amigos please:c, deje sugerencias porque sigo seca:(. Me despido, bye:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Mis primeros amigos

-Soy Kati, la hermana menor de Kakaroto y Raditz-

-Ehh ho-hola- Vegeta tenia vergüenza ya que jamás había hablado con otro niño más o menos de su edad y mucho menos con una niña!

-Y tu quién eres?-

-Él es Vegeta, el príncipe de toda nuestra raza- dijo Kakaroto presentando al niño orgulloso

-Príncipe? Eres l hijo del rey Vegeta y la reina Velitia:o?-

-Si, soy el príncipe de este planeta y de ustedes, par de insectos- dijo Vegeta tratando de recuperar su postura orgullosa cruzándose de brazos

-Eres un grosero- dijo Kati haciendo un puchero

-Tranquilízate Kati, por cierto, dónde estabas? Cuando terminamos de cenar te fuiste y ya no te vimos- dijo Raditz

-Ohh, bueno, sobre eso, jeje quería explorar un poco el castillo jeje- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa tímida

-Oye no nos has mostrado tu hogar- dijo Kakaroto a Vegeta

-Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?-

-Bueno, somos tus invitados aparte nuestros padres se quedaran ahí por un buen rato y me estoy aburriendo-

-Ja, ni loco-

-Por favor Vegeta- Kakaroto estaba suplicando con ojos de perrito

-No!-

-Por favor Vegeta- Kati empezó a rogar junto con su hermano poniendo ojos de cachorro

-Ah… Está bien-

-Yei!- gritaron de felicidad los 2 niños

-Pero no vayan a destruir nada-

Lo 2 niños estaban emocionaos por ver el hogar el príncipe, incluso Raditz estaba emocionado pero no lo demostraba como los otros 2

-Vamos Vegeta- dijo Kati tomándole la mano a Vegeta

-Ehh- Vegeta se sonrojo leve por el contacto con la mano de Kati pero en pocos segundos reacciono –Quita tu mano de mi- Vegeta aparto su mano

-Oye, sí que eres un grosero para ser un príncipe- Kati hizo un puchero

-No me importa- Vegeta seguía aun con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Emm, ya podemos irnos?- dijo Raditz

-Emm si-

Los ninos fueron recorriendo el castillos mientras Vegeta los guiaba, los hermanos estaban asombraos, amaban su hogar, hasta qe llegaron al cuarto de Vegeta

-Y esta es mi habitación-

-Podemos entrar?- dijo el niño de cabellos alborotados

-Si- dijo con un suspiro

Entraron a su habitación y quedaron asombrados, era una habitación grande, una cama King size, un baño personalizado, un gimnasio personalizado, una pantalla plana grande, muchos videojuegos, consolas, libros y juguetes, etc

-Wow Vegeta, tu cuarto es genial *-*- dijo Kakaroto

-Wow, tienes muchas consolas- Raditz estaba asombrado por la cantidad de videojuegos y consolas que tenia

-Si pero no las uso mucho-

-En serio!?-

-Me gusta más entrenar que jugar-

-Y si jugamos?- dijo Kati entusiasmada

-Ya que-

Vegeta prendió la Wii U y empezaron a jugar Super Smash Bros. Estuvieron jugando por horas

-Ja les gane- dijo el mayor victorioso

-No es justo, hiciste trampa con la tortuga gorda y enorme:(- dijo Kakaroto haciendo un puchero

-Si!- dijeron los otros 2 niños

-No es mi culpa que no sepan jugar- Raditz se sentía victorioso

-Mataste a mi Pikachu, tonto- Kati le saco la lengua

-Oye!- Raditz empujo a Kati

-Waa!-

Kati se iba a caer de la cama pero Vegeta la agarro a tiempo antes de que cayera

-Ah?-

Kati vio que Vegeta la estaba sujetando antes de que cayera

-Emm… estas bien?- dijo Vegeta con un leve sonrojo

-Emm s-si…gracias- Kati tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, casi se abrazaban, literalmente, Vegeta tenía sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y ella tenía sus brazos en sus hombros

-Jeje, a mí me parece que estos 2 están empezando a tener cariño entre ellos 7u7- le susurro Kakaroto a su hermano

-Ni siquiera lo digas! Kati todavía es muy pequeña- dijo Raditz en un tono sobreprotector

Kati y Vegeta se separaron de su pose vergonzosa y trataron de recuperar su postura

-Niños- Velitia entro al cuarto de Vegeta

\- Que pasa mamá?-

-Es hora de que nuestros invitados se vayan-

-Noo:(- dijeron los 3 invitados con cara triste

Los niños fueron hacia la salida acompañados de Velitia hacia la salida

-Fue un gusto tenerlos aquí de nuevo- dijo Velitia con una cálida sonrisa

-Lo mismo digo, espero volver a vernos- dijo Gine

-Son bienvenidos cuando quieran- dijo el rey Vegeta

-Bueno ya nos vamos, despídanse niños-

-Hasta luego majestad- dijeron los 3

-Hasta luego niños- se despidió Velitia

-Adiós- dijo secamente Vegeta

-Bueno, nos vamos, bye- Bardock, Gine y los niños se fueron hacia su hogar

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el 3er cap, dejen reviews please si no, no podre continuar ya que siento que esta historia me está yendo del carajo UnU bueno me despido, chao:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: No era mi intención lastimarte

Era un nuevo día en el planeta Vegita, todo era tranquilo  
Kakaroto se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente soñando con comida

-Carne, galletas, pastel=w=- estaba balbuceando con comida mientras la baba se le salía y empapaba su almohada con su baba, nada podía arruinarle su perfecto sueño, se encontraba solo en su cuarto  
La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y un niño se quedó viendo a Kakaroto

-Agh diablos, nose como puede dormir tanto- se quejó Raditz al ver a su hermanito durmiendo

El mayor entro al cuarto y se acercó a su hermano, vio como babeaba la almohada  
- _Que asco, bueno tendré que despertarlo, si sigue así hará una inundación con su baba-_ Raditz empezó a picar la cabeza de Kakaroto

-Oye Kakaroto, despierta- el mayor seguía picándolo en la cabeza pero no despertaba -Agh, bueno, tu te lo buscaste- dejo de picar la cabeza del menor y se aventó contra el aplastando al pobre Kakaroto mientras el despertaba

-Despierta flojo!- dijo Raditz mientras aun aplastaba a Kakaroto  
-Waa, me...estas...asfixiando x.x- Kakaroto se estaba muriendo  
-Eso te pasa por no levantarte-  
-Qui-quitate de mi!- Kakaroto empujo a Raditz y este cayo de trasero en el suelo  
-Oye, eso me dolió tonto!-  
-Eso no duele comparado con que tu casi me matas dejándome sin aire!-  
-Eso te pasa por no levantarte!-  
-Por que hacen tanto ruido?- Kati llego al cuarto de Kakaroto bostezando y tallándose el ojo  
-También estabas dormida?- pregunto el mayor  
-Si, pero su alboroto me despertó- dijo algo molesta Kati  
-Ustedes 2 si que son unos flojos-

Los 3 niños se arreglaron y bajaron a desayunar

-Buenos días mami- dijeron los 2 menores abrazando a Gine  
-Buen día mamá- dijo Raditz abrazando a Gine también  
-Buenos días niños- dijo la mujer dándoles una linda sonrisa  
-Dónde está papi?- pregunto Kati  
-Fue a una misión, llegará pronto-  
-Papá siempre se va a misiones peligrosas, algún día seré igual de fuerte que el- dijo Kakaroto con destellos en los ojos  
-Y lo serás hijo-

La mañana había pasado tranquila, los niños estaban entrenando, jugando pero luego de un rato se habían aburrido

-Estoy aburrido- dijo Kakaroto revolcándose en el suelo  
-También yo- dijo Kati mientras jugaba con su cabello  
-Hay que hacer algo entretenido- dijo Raditz mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
-Hermano, me dejas hacerte trenzas?- dijo la menor acercándose al cabello de su hermano  
-Que?! Ni loco dejaría que me hagas un peinado de niña!-  
-Pero tu cabello parece de niña, es más largo que el mio-

Raditz frunció el ceño con una venita en la frente, estaba a punto de decir algo pero Kakaroto hablo

-Y si vamos a ver a Vegeta?- Kakaroto se levanto del suelo  
-Con tal de que Kati deje de molestar con mi cabello, esta bien-  
-Oye:T-

Los 3 fueron a pedir permiso a su mamá y los dejo que fueran a visitarlo. Cuando llegaron, Velitia los recibió con gusto

-Hola niños, que gusto que estén aquí, pasen-  
-Gracias su majestad- dijo Raditz y pasaron los 3 al reino de la mujer  
-Se encuentra Vegeta?- pregunto Kati  
-Si, solo déjame avisarle-

Velitia fue al campo de batalla, ella sabía que se encontraría ahí

-Vegeta tienes visitas-  
-Visitas?- Vegeta paro su entrenamiento para ir con su madre  
-Si, te buscan los hijos de Gine y Bardock-

Vegeta se tensó un poco, otra vez esos tontos? Se dirigió resignado hacia la entrada a ver a los 3 con una sonrisa

-Hola Vegeta:D- saludo Kakaroto  
-Que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Vegeta con algo de enfado  
-Estábamos aburridos así que venimos a visitarte:)- dijo Kati  
-Y?-  
-Y por eso estamos aquí, para entretenernos:)- dijo el menor  
- _Y pensar que iba a tener un día tranquilo-_ pensó resignado Vegeta  
-Bueno, y que quieren hacer?- dijo con resignación  
-Mmm, pues no lo se- dijo Kakaroto -Que es lo que estabas haciendo antes de que llegáramos?-  
-Estaba entrenando-  
-Si! Hay que entrenar, he tenido la duda de saber si eres fuerte- dijo Kakaroto emocionado

-Ja, soy mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas- dijo Vegeta orgulloso  
-Bueno, a entrenar- dijo también emocionada Kati

Los 4 fueron al campo de batalla a entrenar

-Bien, quien es el primero?- pregunto Vegeta  
-Yo *-*/- dijo emocionado Kakaroto

-Bueno, prepárate, no tendré compasión- dijo mientras se ponía en pose de pelea  
-Esta bien, aquí voy- dijo Kakaroto mientras se ponía en pose también  
Los 2 empezaron a dar una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos, los 2 eran muy agiles y fuertes por lo que esquivaban la mayoría de los golpes  
-Debo admitirlo Vegeta, eres fuerte-  
Vegeta solo sonrió de lado con el ceño fruncido  
-Y ese no es todo mi poder- dijo mientras lanzaba esferas de ki hacia el menor. Kakaroto trato de esquivar el ataque con sus brazos, le costó algo de trabajo, el ataque había creado una cortina de humo, Kakaroto no podía ver nada, intento buscar a Vegeta pero recibió un golpe en el estómago, cayó de rodillas e intento recuperarse, después de que la cortina se dispersara, pudo ver a Vegeta y se lanzó contra el, le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha y una patada en la cabeza pero Vegeta la bloqueo a tiempo y empezó a contratacar, parecía una batallas sin fin hasta que Kakaroto empezó a tener hambre

-Tengo hambre- dijo el menor mientras el estómago le rugia  
-En serio? Como puedes decir eso a mitad de un entrenamiento-.-?- dijo el príncipe  
-Jeje -  
Vegeta quería seguir peleando pero Kakaroto no podía por su hambre  
-Es mi turno- Kati levanto la mano emocionada por comenzar  
-Kati!, pero, es muy fuerte- dijo Raditz preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hermanita  
-Si Kati, puede que seas fuerte pero no estas lista aun para enfrentarte a alguien como el- dijo Kakaroto apoyando a su hermano  
-Estaré bien, no se preocupen, además, ocupo un entrenamiento duro- dijo mientras estiraba su cuerpo antes de comenzar  
-Mmm? Sigues tu?- pregunto Vegeta  
-Sip-  
-Bueno, no creas que tendré compasión solo porque eres una niña  
-No hay necesidad de contenerse, también te mostrase mi fuerza-  
Los 2 se pusieron en pose y empezaron a pelear, Vegeta fue el primero en atacar, le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara, Kati trato de esquivarlo con su mano con algo de torpeza, pero pudo, Vegeta con su otra mano libre, le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, Kati recibió el golpe  
-Auch!- se quejó con unas pequeñas lagrimas  
-No me digas que ese golpecito te dolió? Llorona debilucha- Vegeta se rio  
-No me digas llorona!- Kati grito, si algo le molestaba era que le digieras debilucha y llorona. Vegeta quedo impresionado al repentino cambio de actitud de la niña  
-Creo que ha hecho que Kati se enfade- dijo Raditz a Kakaroto  
Kati se elevó y empezó a darle una lluvia de puñetazos a Vegeta, Vegeta los esquivaba, debía admitirlo, sus golpes eran rápidos pero no lo suficientemente rápidos para golpearlo repetidamente. Los 2 se elevaron para seguir su pelea pero en el aire, los 2 se daban golpes fuertes y esferas de ki. Estaban al punto de que su energía se acabara. Vegeta estaba jadeando un poco y Kati estaba cansada, había usado mucho ki. Vegeta tomo la oportunidad de que ella estaba cansada y distraída y le dio un golpe "débil" en la mejilla izquierda pero Kati salió volando y se estrelló contra el muro  
-Kati!- los 2 hermanos gritaron preocupados y fueron a ayudar a su pequeña hermana. Vegeta estaba en shock, no quería causarle tanto daño a Kati  
-Ka-ka-kati- Vegeta estaba preocupado -Kati!- bajo rápidamente a auxiliarla

Vegeta, Raditz y Kakaroto estaban esperando es la sala de emergencias, estaban muy preocupados por Kati, Vegeta se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, no era su intención dejarla inconsciente sentía que en esos momentos, sus 2 hermanos lo querían asesinar. Gine salió del cuarto donde estaba Kati

-Como esta Kati?- pregunto preocupado Raditz

-Se lastimo la pierna derecha, por suerte no se le rompió, tiene leves heridas y en estos momentos está descansando- dijo Gine algo aliviada. Vegeta se sintió mucho más culpable al oír eso.

-Se-señora, lamento…lamento haber he-herido a su hi-hija- dijo apenado y con culpa Vegeta

-Está bien Vegeta, solo tengan más cuidado la próxima vez-

Vegeta asintió y se sintió un poco menos culpable. Kakaroto se quedó con Gine a cuidar de su hermana y Raditz se fue de ahi

-Vegeta, tienes que tener más cuidado la próxima vez!- dijo Raditz a Vegeta, estaba aún algo alterado por lo que había pasado

-Lo sé y lo lamento! No era mi intención dañarla!-

-Pero lo hiciste!-

-Si pero aun así yo sé que Kati estará bien, es una Saijayin fuerte aunque sea de clase baja, yo sé que estará bien!- el príncipe no sabía que decía pero lo decía sinceramente

Raditz empezó a tener confianza en su palabra, a pesar de la corta edad de su hermana, era fuerte y podía resistir eso

-Raditz, eres muy sobreprotector-

-Lose pero es mi hermana menor, la quiero mucho y nose que pasaría si algo grave le pasara-

-Mmm…-

-Bueno, será mejor regresar con ellos-

-Si- Vegeta aun seguía pensando en lo que había dicho y aun se sentía un poco preocupado por Kati pero sabía que ella estaría bien

* * *

 ** _Hola:D, espero que les haya gustado, se que casi nadie lee esto pero bueno , dejen reviews y sugerencias_**  
 ** _Gracias a bulma gt por sus reviews, eso me motiva a seguir n.n, me despido, chao:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4: Que me esta pasando?

Kati se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente en una cama en el cuarto de hospital donde se encontraba tomando reposo y que su pierna mejorara. Kakaroto estaba sentando a un lado de ella junto con Gine, la estaban cuidando por si algo pasaba.

-Mamá, ¿Kati estará bien cuando despierte?-

\- Si cariño, no te preocupes –

La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Raditz y Vegeta

-Como sigue Kati?- pregunto Raditz

-Está bien, en este momento está durmiendo, Raditz hijo ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-

-Qué pasa?- pregunto algo confundido el mayor

-Podrías quedarte a cuidar a Kati junto con tu hermano? Ocupo ir a casa y decirle a Bardock lo que acaba de pasar-

-Si-

-Gracias hijo, sé que la cuidaran muy bien, bueno me voy, ah y no hagan desastre sabiendo como son a veces- la mujer se despidió y salió volando de ahí. Vegeta se encontraba con algo de temor, Bardock se enteraría de que casi deja inconsciente a su hija

-Bueno, creo que estaremos un largo rato aquí hasta que Kati se despierte- dijo el mayor mientras se sentaba al lado de Kakaroto. Vegeta se quedó parado otro lado de Kati, se quedó viendo su rostro, se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente, tenía unas leves heridas pero aun así la encontraba tier… espera, ¿que?! Vegeta sacudió su cabeza, no sabía que le estaba pasando, pensaba cosas raras sobre Kati

-Emm…Vegeta ¿estás bien?- pregunto Kakaroto confundido al ver al príncipe sonrojado –Tienes fiebre?-

-Ah? N-no…-

-Mmm…-

Los 3 esperaron a que Kati despertare, Kakaroto se quedó dormido, Raditz estaba balbuceando una canción (Raditz cantante:v) y Vegeta estaba acostado en el suelo, le estaba entrando sueño, ya habían pasado 3 horas y Kati no despertaba y Gine no regresaba, sus parpados se estaban cerrando, Vegeta intentaba mantenerse despierto pero sus parpados pedían descansar, iba a tomar una siesta hasta que...

-Mmm *bostezo*- Kati se estaba despertando de su profundo sueño –Dónde estoy?-

Raditz y Vegeta voltearon a ver a la niña

-Hermana al fin despertaste, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te duele mucho?- Raditz estaba ahogándola con preguntas como si fuera una madre sobreprotectora

-Estoy bien onii-chan , solo me duele un poco-

-Qué alivio, bueno iré con el doctor a preguntarle si ya podemos irnos, estoy harto de estar aquí- Raditz se levantó de su asiento y se fue dejándolos solos. Vegeta estaba un apenado, sabía que tenía que disculparse por lo que había hecho pero a la vez no quería hacerlo ya que sentiría que estaría perdiendo su orgullo al disculparse con alguien de clase baja

-Ka-kati-

-Mmm, hola Vegeta n.n-

-Yo…yo-

-Mmm que pasa?-

-Yo quería… emm… _'Vamos Vegeta, solo son 2 palabras, tu puedes, solo tienes que decir lo si-sie… maldición, ni siquiera puedo decirlas en mi mente r.r'_

-Amm Vegeta estas bien?-

-Yo lo…- justo cuando por fin iba a decirlo Raditz llego interrumpiendo el momento ( _Raditz la cagaste r.r)_

-Buenas noticias, ya nos podemos ir- dijo victorioso el mayor

-Por fin, ya me estaba cansando de estar aquí todo el rato-

-Pero si te quedaste dormida la mitad del día ._.-

-Es incomodo este lugar-

-Bueno da igual, hay que llevarnos a este niño que se quedó dormido y no despertara hasta el día siguiente- dijo apuntando al menor que estaba soltando baba, de nuevo

Raditz cargo a su hermano para llevárselo

-Bueno vámonos-

-Emm Raditz- dijo Vegeta

-Ah?-

-Kati no puede volar en ese estado…- al escuchar eso, Raditz se sintió un idiota al olvidar que su hermana estaba lastimada

-Oh claro, lo olvidaba - dijo rascándose la nuca

-Tonto- dijeron los 2 niños

-Ignorare lo que acaban de decir, bueno, Vegeta tú te llevaras a Kati-

-Q-que?!, Por qué yo?- grito Vegeta con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, Kati se sonrojo también por lo había dicho su hermano mayor

-Bueno, en primera, tú ocasionaste esto y en segunda yo ya llevo a Kakaroto así que tú la llevaras-

-Pero Raditz, puedes dejarle encargado a Kakaroto y tú me podrías llevar- dijo nerviosa mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba

-Pe-pero- Vegeta no quería llevarse a Kati, ya era suficiente con tenerla cerca pero cargarla

-Sin peros, vamos hay que irnos, se está haciendo tarde- Raditz tomo a Kakaroto

-Está bien- dijo Vegeta con un suspiro y cargando a Kati en su espalda, Kati se encontraba muriéndose de la vergüenza al igual que Vegeta –Estas cómoda?- dijo apenado

-Si-

Los cuatro salieron del hospital y emprendieron vuelo, Raditz llevaba a Kakaroto en su espalda a vuelo rápido mientras Vegeta iba a vuelo lento para que Kati no se lastimara. Kati seguía sonrojada, nunca se imaginó que estaría en esa situación, no sabía porque pero se sentía cómoda y protegida al lado de el

-Emm Kati?- pregunto Vegeta

-Si?-

-Yo… lo que quería decirte hace rato era que…- Vegeta aún seguía con su orgullo pero a la vez juntando fuerza para decir dos simples palabras –Yo… lo siento- Vegeta por fin pudo decirlo, con un poco de dificultad, pero lo hizo

-Perdón por haberte lastimado, no era mi intención hacerlo, yo solo…-

-No te preocupes Vegeta, todo está bien n.n- dijo Kati con una linda sonrisa,

-En serio? No estas molesta?- pregunto algo incrédulo

-Estoy bien, puede que me duela un poco pero no me voy a enojar contigo, he sufrido danos peores- Vegeta se sintió aliviado, pensó que no lo disculparía pero se le hacía raro que se preocupara por algo insignificante como eso

-Aunque, se me hace extraño que te disculpes, se supone que eres muy orgulloso- dijo divertida Kati

-Solo lo hago por educación, no es que me interese que me perdones- dijo con un sonrojo

-Jaja está bien-

-Oigan ustedes apresúrense!- grito Raditz desde lejos

Vegeta le dijo a Kati que se sujetara y aumentó la velocidad, en menos de 10 min llegaron a casa

-Al fin casa- dijo Kati

-Iré a dejar a Kakaroto a su cama y a avisarles a nuestros padres de que llegamos- dijo Raditz mientras los dejaba solos de nuevo

-Gracias por traerme a casa Vegeta- dijo Kati

-Como digas- dijo secamente

Kati intento bajarse de la espalda de Vegeta –Auch-

-Tonta, no puedes apoyarte aun, te vas a lastimar más- dijo Vegeta mientras la ayudaba a bajarse y le dio su hombro para que se apoyara y no se lastimara. Vegeta la ayudo a entrar a casa y a dejarla en un sofá, no había nadie en la sala, Kati supuso que estarían arriba

-Creo que yo me voy- dijo Vegeta mientras dejaba a Kati en el sofá

-Espera Vegeta- el mayor volteo para ver a Kati –Quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho hoy-

-Como digas, bueno yo me voy-

-Bye Vegeta- Kati le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Vegeta, Vegeta se quedó en shock, estaba con un sonrojo muy fuerte

-Q-que?-

-Jeje, bye Vegeta- dijo Kati sonrojada, no sabía por qué lo hizo pero su instinto le dijo que lo hiciera

-B-bye- Vegeta salió lo más rápido que pudo y emprendió vuelo rápido hacia su hogar

Paso un rato y Bardock, Gine y Raditz bajaron a ver a Kati, se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá con una gran sonrisa

-Se durmió casi todo el día y se volvió a dormir- dijo Raditz con un tic en el ojo

-Jeje si que se parece a Kakaroto en ese modo- dijo Gine

Bardock cargo a su hija y la llevo a su habitación

-Descansa Kati- dijo eso y cerró la puerta de su habitación

En otra parte, un niño de cabellos en forma de flama no podía dormir, estaba rodando por su cama, no podía olvidar ese beso en la mejilla, no dejaba de tocarse la mejilla, le sorprendió que hiciera eso pero a la vez le gusto ese tacto, se sentía cálido y su corazón se había acelerado cuando paso eso

- _'Qué me está pasando? Jamás había sentido algo así-_ varias dudas empezaban a surgir en su cabeza, beso en la mejilla, el rato que pasaron para ir a su casa, la disculpa y la preocupación que tuvo al lastimarla, sin duda algo estaba mal en él. Pasaron varios minutos y empezó a quedarse dormido, luego las resolvería, estaba cansado como para pensar, había sido un día largo.

* * *

 _ **Hola amigos:3 soy yo y por fin un nuevo cap, perdon por no actualizar pero la maldita**_ _ **escuela me lo impide :c**_

 _ **Raditz quiere que pasa algo entre ellos 2 por eso los deja solos a cada rato, yo lo se ewe. Comenten y sugieran la historia please . espero que les haya gutado, me despido chao:3**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5: La visita 1/2

 _*Pensamientos_

 _*_ Diálogos

*(Notas del autor)

* * *

Paso una semana y Kati ya se había recuperado del dolor de su pierna y de sus leves heridas.

Raditz estaba jugando videojuegos, Kakaroto estaba durmiendo y Kati estaba jugando con su osito de peluche

-Onii-chan-

-…-

-Onii-chan-

-…-

-ONII-CHAN!- Kati se desesperó y le aventó su oso a la cara

-Qué cara…- Raditz se quejo

-Tú te lo buscaste, te llame 2 veces y no me hiciste caso- Kati hizo un puchero

-Pero no era para aventarme tu gato y lo peor hiciste que me distrajera y me metieran gol- el mayor se quejo

-En primera no es un gato, es un oso y su nombre es Mr. Potter y en segunda no es mi culpa-

-Bueno y que es lo que quieres?-

-Que juegues conmigo:3-

-Ya estoy jugando dile a Kakaroto que juegue contigo-

-Pero está durmiendo-

-Que lastima, chao contigo y Mr Popo-

-Mr. Potter 7.7-

-Como sea-

-Raditz eres muy malo- dijo con una lagrima y un puchero

Raditz ignoro su comentario y siguió jugando

-Onii-chaaaan-

-…-

-Onii-chaan-

-Qué quieres!?- Raditz perdió la paciencia, voltio a verla pero vio que acababa de hacer una estupidez. Kati empezó a llorar.

-Tonto- dijo llorando Kati abrazando a su osito

- _Wahh que he hecho? Soy un idiota,_ Kati:$- Raditz había hecho a su hermana llorar y no quería verla asi

-Yo solo quería jugar:,(-

-Está bien está bien voy a jugar contigo solo no llores por favor-

-En serio?- dijo la menor ahora con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-Si- dijo de mala gana el mayor

-Yei n.n, ven sígueme-

- _Manipuladora-_

-Oh espera, antes, podrías ponerte esto:3?- Kati saco un vestido rosa con un lazo en la cintura y detalles tiernos, unos zapatos rosas con calcetas blancas, unos listones en la cabeza y guantes blancos

-Pero qué diablos?- Raditz tuvo un tic en el ojo al ver un vestido tan afeminado

-Vamos a jugar al té y tú serás María Antonieta y acompañaremos a la Sra. Nesby:3 (se nota que no me gusta Toy Storyc8)-

- _WTF?_ , emm no podría usar otra cosa?-

-Nop-

-Y si no lo uso que?-

-Llorare-

-Ya que _adiós a mi dignidadTTnTT-_ dijo con un suspiro

Justo cuando Raditz iba a cambiarse, alguien toco a la puerta.

-Hijos- era Gine

-Adelante mamá- dijo Raditz nervioso

Gine entro a la habitación

-Hijos su padre y yo ocupamos ir a una misión y no pueden quedarse solos en casa así que los dejaremos en casa de Velitia y Vegeta e iremos por ustedes al día siguiente-

-Está bien madre-

-Okay ah y Raditz, deberías usar otro color, te recomiendo un vino, el color vino en ese vestido te quedaría mejor que uno rosa-

-A-ah.-., está bien-

Gine se fue y dejo a los niños solos

-Mmm seguiré el consejo de mamá-

-Mejor jugamos luego -

En el castillo de los reyes, los mayores se encontraban recibiendo a sus amigos y a sus hijos

-No se preocupen, nosotros los cuidaremos muy bien- dijo Velitia

-Mil gracias no sabes cómo se los agradecemos-

-No se preocupen, todo sea por nuestra amistad-

-Gracias:), bueno niños se portan bien, los queremos mucho, nos vemos mañana- Gine se despidió de ellos dándoles un beso en la frente

-Hasta luego hijos- Bardock abrazo a sus pequeños (aww:3)

Los 2 adultos se fueron volando a su destino

-Bueno niños pueden pasar- dijo la reina con una sonrisa cálida hacia los 3 tiernos niños

-Gracias, con permiso- los 3 dijeron al unisón

-Hace mucho que no veníamos aquí-

-Kakaroto apenas paso una semana desde que vinimos aquí- dijo el mayor

-A mí se me hizo mucho tiempo-

-Mejor guarda silencio 7.7U-

-Ey hermana verdad que paso mucho tiempo?-

-…-

-Kati?-

-Ahh, perdón, estaba distraída-

-Ok…-

-Quieren algo niños?- pregunto la mujer entrando a la sala

-Estamos bien gracias- dijo Raditz

-Está bien, si necesitan algo llámenme. Vegeta baja- la mujer grito hacia la habitación de su hijo. Un pequeño niño con cabellos de flama estaba bajado las escaleras

-Qué pasa?- Vegeta pregunto seguido de un bostezo

-Mira quienes están aquí- la mujer revelo a los 3 niños –Estarán con nosotros hasta al día siguiente, trátalos bien, bueno los dejo- Velitia se fue de la sala dejándolos

-Hola Vegeta:D-

-Hola- Vegeta ya se estaba acostumbrado a sus nuevos amigos

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-

-Y según yo era el que exageraba con el tiempo 7.7U-

-Hola Vegeta-kun-

-Ahh ho-hola- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ya que había recordado el beso que le dio en la mejilla

-Bueno y que podemos hacer?- dijo Kakaroto

-Entrenar- dijo Vegeta

-Otra cosa8(-

-Pelear-

-No sabes hacer otra cosa menos que pelear?-

-Nosotros los Saiyajin somos una máquina de pelea y destrucción y con tu actitud parece que en vez de ser un guerrero eres un debilucho-

-Ey!-

-No empiecen a pelear- el mayor los detuvo, Kakaroto hizo un puchero y Vegeta solo se cruzó de brazos

-Y si jugamos al te:3?-

-No!- Raditz no quería volver a pasar por eso

-Y a las atrapadas:$?-

-Si!- Kakaroto dijo con emoción

-Está bien-

-Ok jugaremos a las atrapadas, _mientras no juguemos al te:$_ -

Los 4 fueron al patio y estuvieron jugando por varias horas, volaban de aquí para allá mientras se atrapaban entre ellos

-Las traes- Kakaroto toco a Vegeta y salió volando

-Oye!- Vegeta iba ir tras el pero luego vio a Raditz y fue tras él. Raditz salió volando lo más rápido que pudo para no ser atrapado

-Ja no puedes atraparme-

-Ya verás-

Raditz se escondió detrás de un árbol y escondió su ki

-Raditz sal de ahí, son atrapadas no escondidas!- Vegeta lo busco y no lo encontró –Rayos, donde estará?- Vegeta no podía encontrarlo, iba a buscar por otra parte pero vio algo moverse tras un arbusto

–Ja, ya te encontré- Se acercó al arbusto silenciosamente y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, salto sobre el arbusto

-Te tengo, creíste que ibas a esconderte Rad…- Vegeta vio que la persona que estaba bajo él era nada menos que Kati (sufre Vegeta:v)

-Auch, Vegeta-kun, podría quitarte de mí? X,x-

Vegeta se quitó rápido de ahí, aun no podía estar tan cerca de ella y no sabía él porque

-Gracias -

-Como sea, por cierto, porque estabas aquí?-

-Estaba siguiendo el juego-

-Si pero porque tan lejos?-

-Es que me había perdido -

-En serio 7.7?-

-Jeje -

-Bueno regresemos al castillo, ya está oscureciendo-

-Si-

Los 2 fueron caminando hacia el castillo, el ambiente estaba silencioso e incómodo, Kati estaba con timidez y Vegeta estaba pensado sobre sus problemas (problemas de amors7u7). Todo el camino estuvo así, ya había oscurecido

-Wow si que estábamos lejos del castillo-

-…-

-Hey, te estoy hablando-

-…-

-Kati!-

-Waah- Kati se sobresalto

-Qué te pasa?-

-N-no nada jeje-

-Segura?-

-S-si-

-Mientes-

-Claro que no-

-Estas temblando-

-…-

-No me digas que tienes miedo a la oscuridad-

-…- Kati solo bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza

-Wow, no puede ser cierto-

-Si ten-tengo mied-do y q-que?-

-Jajaja que lastima das-

-Ca-callate:c-

-Bueno sigamos-

-Pero nos adentraremos en la oscuridad:$-

-Es el camino a casa-

-No pi-pienso i-ir allá-

-7.7U-

-…-

-No puedo creer que haga esto- A Vegeta le dio ternura? Si ternura la cara de miedo de Kati, Vegeta puso su mano sobre la de ella

-Ah?-

-Tómala-

-Qué?

-Solo toma mi mano 7/7-

Kati tomo la mano de Vegeta, su contacto hizo que se sintiera protegida, se sentía bien, Kati se sonrojo. Vegeta también se sonrojo, era la primera vez que era "demasiado" amable con alguien y más con una niña, la mano de Kati era cálida y suave.

Los 2 fueron hacia el castillo agarrados de la mano, esto ayudo a que Kati se tranquilizara y pudieran llegar al castillo.

* * *

 **Hola amigos:3 estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap, mil perdones si me retrase vario tiempo, es que ya ven con los exámenes** **y proyectos (fale ferga:,C) ya saben si no subo en vario tiempo es que estoy ocupada con la escuela y no me llega la imaginación:,C. Buano comenten que les pareció, sugieran lo, sigan mi historia super wow8) y nos vemos hasta nuevo cap, chao:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7: La visita 2/2

Era de noche y Vegeta y Kati llegaron al castillo  
-Donde estaban? Estuvimos buscandolos- Raditz y Kakaroto estaban en la entrada del castillo  
-Estabamos medio perdidos en el -  
-Claro, perdidos en el bosque 7u7- dijo Kakaroto con un tono picaron hacia los 2 niños  
-Que?- Vegeta vio que su mano y la de Kati seguían juntas, Vegeta se sonrojo al igual que Kati  
-Cuidadito con esas manos7-7- Raditz puso su pose sobreprotectora  
-Hmm solo la estaba cuidando- Vegeta quito su mano rápido aun con un leve sonrojo  
-Jeje claro cuidando7u7-  
-Idiota callate!- Kati estaba sonrojada al cien  
Los 4 entraron al castillo y fueron al cuarto de Vegeta  
-Bueno y ya que nos quedaremos donde dormiremos?-  
-Cual es mi cama:D?-  
-Dormiran en el suelo-  
-Pero el suelo esta muy frío y no esta cómodoTTnTT- Kakaroto se quejaba haciendo pucheros  
-Bueno pueden dormir en cualquier parte menos mi cama-  
-Eres malo7n7-  
-Bueno da igual y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Kati aburrida con su osito en sus manos  
-Jugar videojuegos:D, podemos Vegeta?-  
-Esta bien pero yo escogere el juego, ustedes lo escogieron la ultima vez-  
-Okas-  
Vegeta prendio su Play Station y puso el juego de Resident Evil  
-Bueno quien va primero?- dijo Raditz  
-Obvio que yo, dame el control- Vegeta le arrebato el control a Raditz y se puso a jugar  
Todos iban teniendo su turno para jugar hasta que llego el turno de Kati  
-Es tu turno Kati- Raditz le dio el control a su hermana. Kati empezo a jugar  
-Bien y ahora que hago?-  
-Tienes que blablabla (me da flojera explicar:v)-  
-Okay suena fácil n.n- Kati empezó la partida. No iba tambien que digamos y cada que salía un zombie gritaba y se asustaba y aventaba el control.  
-Kati deja de aventar el control- dijo molesto Raditz, era la 4ta vez que le caía en la cara  
-Pero me dan miedo los zombies:,(-  
-Creo que sera mejor que dejes de jugar antes de que tengas traumas- dijo Vegeta  
-Si:,(- Kati se escondio bajo la cobija mientras abrazaba a su osito  
Pasaron varios horas y los 3 niños seguían jugando mientras Kati se escondía por los zombies del juego. Eran cerca de las 11 y dejaron de jugar  
-Niños es hora de que se vayan a dormir- Velitia entro al cuarto a darles las buenas noches a los niños -Ustedes podran dormir en el cuarto de huespedes-  
-No ibamos a dormir en el suelo?- Kakaroto estaba confundido  
-Que? Jaja no-  
-Mentiroso-.-*-  
-Quería hacerte sufrir-  
-Bueno hora de dormir-  
Los 3 hijos de Gine se despidieron de Vegeta y fueron a dormir al otro cuarto. Eran las 12 y todos estaban durmiendo a excepción de Kati que tenía miedo por los zombies  
-Por que jugue eso:,(?- temblabla de miedo así que salió de la cama -Kakaroto esta muerto al igual que Raditz- penso y saco un suspiro -No puedo ir con mis padres ya que no estan y tampoco puedo ir al de los reyes ya que sería raro- Kati salió del cuarto con su osito temblando. Vio que al lado del cuarto de huespedes estaba el de Vegeta -Espero que Vegeta este despierto:$- abrió la puerta con sh mano temblorosa y entró  
-Vegeta?-

-Vegeta?-  
-Qué quieres?- dijo el príncipe con molestia y sueño  
-Emm puedo quedarme a dormir en tu cuarto?- dijo con pena  
-Son las 12, quiero dormir-  
-Porfis:,(-  
-Esta bien-.-*-  
-Si- Kati se acercó a la cama de Vegeta y se iba a acostar -Ey por qué te subes a mi cama?-  
-Pero dijiste que podía quedarme-  
-Pero en mi cama no7-7-  
-Porfis:,( tengo miedo-  
-Agh ya que con tal de que te calles-  
-Yei:3- Kati se metió en las cobijas y trato de dormir  
-Y ahora por qué tienes miedo?-  
-Por los zombies del juego:,(- Kati empezó a temblar mientras abrazaba a Mr. Potter  
-Ja vaya que no aguantas un juego de terror-  
-No te burles:(, tengo mucho miedo y aparte frío- Kati empezó a temblar, era algo sensible al frío. Vegeta vió como no paraba de temblar así que se acerco a Kati  
-En verdad tienes mucho frío?-  
-Si y mucho miedo- dijo con una lagrima en su ojo. Vegeta se acercó y la abrazó  
-Ah?-  
Vegeta no sabía porque la estaba abrazando bueno en parte porque no quería verla temblar pero en serio no sabía por qué hacía eso  
-No digas nada de esto, solo lo hago para que dejes de temblar- dijo con un leve sonrojo. Kati estaba sonrojada por lo que estaba haciendo, tenía los ojos como platos pero en pocos segundos reacciono  
-Jeje gracias Veggie-kun- Kati correspondió su abrazo y trató de acomodarse sin soltarlo junto con su osito. Los 2 estaban disfrutando de ese càlido abrazo y ninguno de los 2 sabía que sentían en ese momento pero lo único que sabían era que no querían que acabara ese lindo momento

* * *

 **Hola a todos, ya por fin actualize:) ojala les haya gustado, nos vemos en el prox capítulo**  
 **Chao✌️**

 **PD: perdón por el orden de los numero de los capítulos, me revolví**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Dudas Resueltas

Era un nuevo día en el planeta Vegeta, una mañana algo fría. Vegeta estaba desayunando pero se veía algo inquieto.

 **Flashback**  
Eran las 8 am, en el cuarto de Vegeta estaban ellos 2 abrazados tiernamente aun durmiendo. El canto de los pajarillos desperto a Vegeta  
-(bostezo) Que sueño- dijo mientras se tallaba tiernamente su ojo -Ah?- volteó hacia su derecha y vio que Kati seguía durmiendo a su lado mientras lo abrazaba y a su osito -Qué? _(-No recordaba que Kati estaba aquí, aunque, se ve muy lind... Ahg dios porque sigo pensando sobre ella de esa manera?!-)_ -  
Kati empezó a despertarse. Vegeta sentía como se sonrojaba  
-Buenos días Veggie-kun- Kati le dio una linda sonrisa a Vegeta  
-Hola- Vegeta volteó para otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo  
-Jeje n/n-  
-Oye creo que deberíamos levantarnos de una vez, no tardaran en llegar tus padres-  
-Okay, ah Vegeta-  
-Qué?-  
-Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo n.n-  
-Ehh (sonrojado a mas de 9000x3) no digas ni una palabra de lo sucedido-  
-Jeje esta bien n.n-  
Los 2 salieron de la habitación y fueron con Raditz y Kakaroto, los 3 se arreglaron y Bardock y Gine llegaron al castillo para llevarse a sus hijos

 **Fin del Flashback**  
No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, sus pensamientos estaban mal. Velitia pudo notar que su hijo estaba inquieto  
 **-** Vegeta estas bien?-  
 **-** Ah s-si-  
 **-** Seguro?-  
 **-** Si porque lo dices?-  
 **-** Bueno en toda la mañana has estado inquieto y en estos momentos estas sonrojado-  
 **-** Qué!?- empezó a tocarse las mejillas y trato de ocultar su cara entre sus manos  
-Dime, ¿qué pasa hijo? No sera por alguna niña-  
-Emm ./.-  
-Acaso sera por la hija de Gine y Bardock?-  
-... _(-Diablos como supo? Espera khe?)_ -  
-Lo sabía, Vegeta ¿te guata verdad?-  
-Emm bueno la verdad es que cada que estoy cerca de ella nose siento que me pongo nervioso pero a la vez me gusta estar al lado de ella-  
-Mmm entiendo, te gusta Kati-  
-Bu-bueno tal vez es que e-es muy li-linda-  
-Jeje ya veo y dime ya les dijiste que te gusta?-  
-No-  
-Bueno creo que es hora de decirle-  
-Pero como puedo hacer eso?-  
-Solo dile lo que sientes por ella y ya, asi es como tu padre confeso su amor hacia mi-  
-Mmm- Vegeta no se sentía seguro en decirle -Vamos yo se que seras correspondido-  
-Mmm lo pensare-  
Vegeta se fue hacia su habitación y se acostó en su cama a pensar sobre todo lo que le había dicho su madre  
-Kati... ( _-Creo que mi madre tiene razón, siempre que estoy a su lado me siento raro a como estoy con otras personas, ella es muy linda y ha sido una buena persona conmigo, puede que sea un poco llorona pero ella es muy fuerte y decidida, vaya, ahora lo entiendo todo-)_ Kati me gusta, si, Kati me gusta!- Vegeta porfin se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba Kati, por fin todas sus dudas estaban del todo resueltas -Kati... Ah? Qué es esto?- Vegeta vió que a su lado estaba Mr. Potter -Olvido su oso, creo que tendre que devolverselo si no empezara a lloriquear- Vegeta tomó al osito y fue directo a la casa de Kati

En otra parte, Kati y sus hermanos estaban en su casa comiendo.  
-Y que tal se la pasaron niños?- pregunto Gine  
-Divertido:D- Kakaroto contesto con la boca abierta  
-Nada mal-  
-Jaja que bien que se la hayan pasado bien n.n-  
-Y tu como te la pasaste Kati?- pregunto Bardock  
-Ah bi-bien- Kati recordó lo que había pasado con Vegeta y sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve sonrojo  
-Me alegro hija-  
-Mmm...- Raditz se le quedo viendo a Kati con ojos sospechosos  
-Hum, que pasa hijo?-  
-Nada madre-  
Despues de terminar de comer cada quien se fue a hacer sus cosas. Raditz y Kakaroto iban a entrenar  
-Hey Kati quieres entrenar con nosotros?- pregunto Kakaroto emocionado  
-No puedo-  
-Por:c?-  
-No encuentro a Mr. Potter- Kati andaba buscandolo por su habitación con tristeza  
-Perdiste tu oso?-  
-Creo que si:(-  
-No lo dejaste en la casa de Vegeta?-  
-Oh cierto! Ire a buscarlo allá-  
-Te acompaño-  
-Esta bien onii-chan, voy rápido-  
-No me da confianza dejarte sola, siempre te pierdes- Raditz se estaba poniendo sobreprotector  
-No te preocupes, yase donde queda el castillo-  
-Raditz pareces una madre sobreprotectora-  
-Cállate Kakaroto-  
-Bueno iré a buscar a Mr. Potter, bye- Kati salió de su casa y emprendió vuelo

* * *

 **Hola que tal les parecio este corto cap? Prometo que el sig sera mucho mas largo, perdon por no subir es que mi laptop se ha jodido por el Windows 10 y pues no podia escribir aparte de la escuela y mi inspiracion caca;,( dejen reviews, besos y abrazos a todos chao;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Confesiones amorosas

Kati se dirigía a casa de Vegeta a por su osito Mr. Potter  
Kati: Espero que si lo haya dejado en casa de Vegeta y no lo haya perdido yo:/  
La pequeña estaba apresurandose para no preocupar a sus hermanos de no llegar tarde pero...  
Kati: Wow que bonito pradera:o  
Kati bajó la velicidad y empezó a descender hasta tocar el cesped  
Kati:Jamás había visto este lugar tan bonito  
Estaba asombrada por la gran cantidad de lindas flores y por el hermoso lago azul que brillaba con el sol  
Kati: Bueno, me quedare un rato aquí y despues ire por Mr. Potter n.n

El príncipe Vegeta se encontraba volando hacía la casa de cierta personita ( **7u7** ) con un osito de peluche en las manos  
Vegeta: Espero que no me haya equivocado de camino para la casa de Kati  
Mientras iba volando, Vegeta sintió un ki que pudo reconocer al instante  
Vegeta: Kati?  
El pequeño empezó a descender hasta tocar el suelo, busco con la mirada a Kati y la encontró. Kati estaba recogiendo flores de la pradera, Vegeta se dirigió hasta ella  
Kati: Ah que bonitas flores n.n  
Vegeta: Tu eres más bonita que las flores-pensó para si mismo  
Kati sintió el ki de Vegeta y volteó hacia el  
Kati: Veggi-kun que sorpresa verte por aquí n.n  
Vegeta: Mhh solo vine aquí para darte esto  
Vegeta le entregó a Kati su osito  
Kati: Mr. Potter te extrañe mucho, gracias Veggi-kun:D  
Vegeta: No agradescas, solo te lo di para que no lloraras  
Kati: Jeje bueno aun así gracias  
Vegeta no podía dejar de ver esa gran tierna sonrisa de la niña, lo hipnotizaba  
( **Insertese I like you, I love you- Kagamine Rin** ❤️ **)**  
Vegeta: Tal vez debería decirle que me gusta pero que tal si me dice que no:/- pensó Vegeta un poco preocupado e indeciso  
Kati: Veggi-kun pasa algo?  
Vegeta: -Vamos diselo, es tu oportunidad- pensó -Kati, tengo que decirte algo- dijo algo sonrojado  
Kati: Què pasa? Es algo malo:(?  
Vegeta: No es nada malo  
Kati: Dime que te preocupa  
Vegeta: Kati tu...tu...  
Kati: Yo?  
Vegeta: Kati tu me gustas  
Kati se quedó estática tratando de procesar lo que había oído, después de unos pocos segundos, su cara cambió a una gran sonrisa tímida con una gran sonrojo en sus mejillas  
Kati: En verdad te gusto?  
Vegeta: Si y mucho, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tu linda sonrisa, tus ojos azulados, tu personalidad, tu cabello lacio y negro, no puedo dejar de pensar en esa linda niña de la cual me empezó a gustar  
Kati sentía como se moría de vergüenza en ese momento y como su cabeza iba a explotar de alegría, tenía la cara como un tomate  
Vegeta jamás se había expresado así, fue raro para él pero al fin se sintió bien con el mismo despues de haberse expresado de esa manera, de poder decirle a Kati que le gustaba  
Kati: Veggi-kun, tu tambien me gustas /  
Vegeta se sentía feliz al igual que Kati, ambos fueron correspondidos  
Vegeta: Me alegra saber eso- Vegeta mostró una linda sonrisa de felicidad y abrazó a Kati, **(abrazo de osox3)** era la primera vez que hacía eso  
Kati: Jamás te había visto tan feliz, pero te vez lindo n.n  
Vegeta: Grr- dijo rompiendo el abrazo y cruzandose de brazos mientras volteaba su cabeza para que no viera su cara sonrojada  
Kati: Jeje bueno debo de ir a mi casa, se esta haciendo tarde  
Vegeta: Te acompaño, no puedo dejar que te pierdas como siempre  
Kati: Oye:(! Solo me pierdo cuando estoy asustada- hizo un puchero tierno  
Vegeta: Vamos que se esta haciendo tarde- Vegeta agarró la mano de Kati y ambos empezaron a caminar por el hermoso prado ya que no querían que ese tierno momento acabara

* * *

 **Hola he regresado:D por fin sali de vacaciones fuck yeah8) que tal les pareció** **el cap n.n? Por fin Vegis se le declaró** **aww** ❤️ **dejen sus comentarios y haganme saber si les gusto;)**  
 **Me despido, que tengan lindas vacaciones chao chao** ✌️


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Mi Princesa

Los 2 niños llegaron a la casa de Kati antes de que anocheciera  
Kati: Gracias por acompañarme n.n  
Vegeta: Mhh  
Kati se solto del agarre de Vegeta y lo abrazó, Vegeta correspondió y Kati le besó la mejilla  
Kati: Nos vemos luego Vegi-kun n/n  
Vegeta: Adiós princesa- lo último lo dijo inconscientemente pero Kati no lo escucho  
Kati: Bye- la pequeña entró a su hogar feliz abrazando a su osito, subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta -Siiii! Le gusto! Que feliz soy:D!- Kati se puso a brincar en la cama mientras gritaba de felicidad, Vegeta la quería al igual que ella, debía admitirlo, desde que lo vió se le hizo lindo y mientras pasaban tiempo juntos y como se portaba con ella provocaron que sus sentimientos creciera n y llegaran hasta este punto  
X: Kati  
Kati: Pasa  
Raditz: Qué tanto estabas gritando niña?  
Kati: Emm nada._.  
Raditz: Recuperaste tu oso?  
Kati: Ci:3  
Raditz: Bueno yo m...  
Una pequeña nota con un listón azul cielo cayo del cuello del oso  
Raditz: Qué es eso?  
Kati: Ah?-Kati tomó la nota del suelo y leyó lo que decía-  
Raditz: Qué dice?  
Kati: Oh na-nada es solo un recordarorio  
Raditz: Mhh esta bien-Raditz salió del cuarto dejando a una Kati emocionada  
 **"Nota: Hay que vernos mañana en el jardin del castillo a las 3:00"**  
X: Kati tiene novio Kati tiene novio 7u7  
Kati: Kakaroto que carajo haces aquí!?  
Kakaroto: Jeje vi todo lo que paso, desde que llegaron aquí hasta que se despidieron  
Kati: Kakaroto...  
Kakaroto: Awww mi hermanita esta enamorada  
Kati: Kakaroto, si no te largas de aquí pateare tu plano trasero de mono y no podras sentarte en días  
Kakaroto: Tienes novio, tienes novio, tienes no...-Kakaroto fue pateado fuerte en su trasero mientras salía volando por la puerta- Ay mi trasero:,(-

Era otro día en el Planeta Vegita, era un día muy frío, la familia de Kakaroto se encontraba desayunando  
Bardock: Yo ire a una misión, adiós- se despidió de su esposa e hijos-  
Gine: Bueno niños, estare en mi habitación por si me necesitan  
Kati: Mami  
Gine: Qué pasa hija?  
Kati: Puedo ir a la casa de Vegeta a...  
Kakaroto: estar noveando 7u7  
Kati:-pisa a Kakaroto- jaja ay onii-chan que chistoso eres, yo decía ir a jugar jeje  
Kakaroto: Duele ;-;  
Gine: Jeje claro hija n.n  
Kati: Yei gracias mamá- Kati se paró de la silla y fue a su habitación

Un principe se encontraba esperando debajo de un árbol mientras frotaba sus manos para que estas entraran en calor  
Vegeta: Por qué tardara tanto?- decía un poco impaciente  
Kati: Veggi-kun!  
Vegeta: Al fin llegas  
Kati: Jeje wow- dió un paso en falso y se tropezó, estaba esperando golpearse la cara pero Vegeta la sostuvo antes de que eso sucediera  
Vegeta: Estas bien?  
Kati: Si gracias n/n emm Veggi-kun  
Vegeta: Mmm?  
Kati: Podríamos jugar?  
Vegeta: No  
Kati: Porfis- puso una carita de perrito triste la cual Vegeta no pudo decir que no  
Vegeta: Esta bien  
Kati: Yei!  
Los 2 estuvieron jugando a las escondidas por varias horas, Vegeta encontraba fácil a Kati porque ella no escondía su ki, en cambio Kati no lo encontraba tan fácil como el a ella.  
Kati: Me rindo:c- Kati se canso de buscar y se tumbo debajo de un árbol, tenía mucho frío aunque estuviera bien abrigada -Tengo mucho frío:$-  
Vegeta: Ya te rendiste? ja- Vegeta salió de su escondite y fue hacia ella -Mmm que tienes?-  
Kati: Fr-frio  
Vegeta: Quieres entrar?  
Kati: Shi:$  
Vegeta ayudó a Kati a levantarse y ambos fueron a dentro a la  
Habitación de Vegeta a calentarse (7u7)  
Vegeta: Se te ofrece algo?  
Kati: Mmm un chocolate caliente:D porfis n.n  
Vegeta: Ey sirviente!- un tipo con armadura llego-  
Sirviente: Qué se le ofrece principe Vegeta?  
Vegeta: Trae dos chocolates calientes de inmediato! -el tipo fue rápido por las cosas y se las entrego-  
Sirviente: Aquí tiene principe  
Vegeta: Ahora retirate- el sirviente se fue dejandolos de nuevo solos-  
Kati: Gracias- Kati tomo un sorbo de la bebida- Wow esta bueno:D  
Vegeta: Y que quieres hacer?  
Kati: Mmm podemos ver una pelicula?  
Vegeta: Cual quieres ver?  
Kati: Mmm... Buscando a Nemo:3  
Vegeta puso la pelicula, no le gustaba tanto, en cambio a Kati le gustaba mucho, se sabia la pelicula de memoria y no se cansaba de verla. Los 2 estuvieron tomando chocolate caliente y comiendo galletas (ni idea de donde carajo las saco Vegeta:v) mientras se envolvían en cobijas, era una tarde perfecta. Despues de un rato la pelicula acabo  
Vegeta: Por fin acabo, como es que te gusta esa...- Kati se había quedado dormida en su hombro-  
Kati: Veggi-kun- Kati estaba susurrando su nombre mientras dormía, Vegeta la quitó de su hombro tratando de no despertarla y la recostó en su cama y tapandola con las cobijas para que no tuviera frio  
Vegeta: Que descances mi princesa -Vegeta le beso la frente y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta para que Kati pudiera dormir a gusto

* * *

 **Holi:3 es la primera vez que actualizo rápido wow.-. salió** **un poco cursi pero mee YOLO:a me despido besos y que tengan un lindo día:3**


End file.
